neosoulsilverfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Scraggy/Portal do świata pokemonów/Lista odcinków/LK001
| nzw=A new world| scr=Pallet Town anime.png 250px| nzwpl=Nowy świat| nzwus=A new world| nzwjp=新世界| tmjp=Shin sekai| serus=Kanto| nrus=001| nrjp=001| nrodc=001| dtjp=22 września 2012| dtus=22 września 2012| dtpl=22 września 2012| anim=Scraggy| scen=Scraggy| opis=Scraggy| asdr=Scraggy| dran=Scraggy| }} Odcinek Wieczór, ciemnowłosa kobieta wchodzi do salonu. ???:Kate (K), Colin © do łóżek! Jest już po 10-tej! Kate i Colin oglądali akurat po raz kolejny "Pokemon Film Pierwszy". K:Fajnie by było znaleźć się w świecie pokemonów! Akurat mogłabym wyruszyć w podróż. Jutro kończę 10 lat. Do salonu wszedł brązowowłosy mężczyzna. ???:Ale to niemożliwe. Radzę ci cieszyć się wakacjami póki możesz. K:Ech, tato, ale ja właśnie nie mogę się doczekać kiedy pójdę do 4 klasy! Będę w jednym sektorze z Colinem! C:Kate, będziesz jeszcze żałować tych słów... W starszych klasach jest dużo nauki, a ja w dodatku idę do 6 klasy i czekają mnie egzaminy szóstoklasisty. No i do tego ćwiczenia w Młodzieżowej Drużyny Pożarniczej. ???:A propos jak tam w jednostce, Jim (J)? J:Nic specjalnego, Alice (A). Kilka wyjazdów do pożarów traw i dwa groźne wypadki. A u ciebie? A:Też nic specjalnego. Dwa pobicia i napad z bronią w ręku. No, dzieci, do łóżek! K:Dobranoc! C:Dobranoc! Rodzeństwo udało się do swoich pokoi i położyło się do łóżek. Kate obudziła się wcześnie. Jej oczom ukazał się jakiś portal... Wydobył się z niego tajemniczy głos: O to portal do świata pokemonów. Będzie otwarty jeszcze przez 24 godziny, więc masz dobę na podjęcie decyzji. Pamiętaj jednak, że po przekroczeniu portalu już nigdy nie wrócisz do swojego świata. Następny portal otworzy się za tysiąc lat i niekoniecznie w tym samym miejscu. Zawsze jest ich kilka. Otwierają się w różnych miejscach, ale niemal nigdy nie są to te same miejsca. Dobrze przemyśl zanim zdecydujesz. Uradowana dziewczynka bez zastanowienia zaczęła pakować swój szkolny plecak. Zamiast książek wpakowała ubrania, ukochanego pluszowego pieska i inne rzeczy przydatne w podróży. Następnie ubrała się, założyła plecak i pobiegła obudzić brata. K:Colin, Colin, wstawaj! C:Kate, daj mi spać! Jest 6:00 rano! K:W moim pokoju otworzył się portal do świata pokemon! Mamy 24 godziny żeby go przekroczyć! Potem zamknie się na następne 1000 lat i nie wiadomo gdzie się otworzy! C:Co? Kate jednak nie odpowiedziała tylko pobiegła obudzić rodziców. K:Mamo! Tato! Chodźcie! Portal do świata pokemonów otworzył się w moim pokoju! A:Musiało ci się coś przyśnić. J:Masz bujną wyobraźnię! K:Ale to prawda chodźcie! Szybko! Alice i Jim wstali i poszli do pokoju córki. Był tam już ich starszy syn z rozdziawioną szczęką. A & J:O rany! K:Na co czekacie! Pakujcie się i przekraczamy! Ja już się spakowałam! A:Ale kochanie, nie mogę tak po prostu wejść do innego świata... Nie mogę zostawić wydziału zabójstw. J:Ja też nie mogę iść. Nie mogę zostawić mojej sekcji. C:Ech, ja też nie... Czekałem 12 lat, żeby móc wstąpić do MDP. Nie mogę tego rzucić zaledwie po miesiącu. Sama wiesz, że chce być strażakiem jak tata. Entuzjazm Kate opadł. K:Ja chcę zostać policjantką tak jak mama, ale szkoda by było przepuścić taką okazję... No i w świecie pokemonów też jest policja i straż pożarna pewnie też. C:Tak, ale to nie to samo... A:Jeśli tego bardzo chcesz idź sama. K:Sama? J:Dasz sobie radę! Kate spojrzała na swoje adidasy. Chciała wkroczyć w świat pokemonów, ale jednocześnie było jej przykro, że zostawia rodzinę i przyjaciół. Na zawsze. K:Idę! Kate uściskała rodziców i brata. A:Żegnaj, skarbie! J:Trzymaj się, kochanie! C:Pamiętaj o nas, siostra! K:Na pewno będę! Żegnajcie! Kate przekroczyła portal i znalazła się w Pallet Town w regionie Kanto. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na portal. K:Kocham was, mamo, tato! Kocham cię, braciszku! *Tymczasem w zwyczajnym świecie: A & J: Kochamy cię, córeczko! C:Kocham cię, siostrzyczko! Zarówno Kate w świecie pokemon jak i jej rodzina w zwyczajnym świecie uroniła łzę. A:Co my powiemy w szkole jak zapytają, gdzie podziała się nasza córka? J:Nie mam pojęcia... C:Może prawdę? A:Uwierzyłbyś gdyby ktoś ci powiedział, że w pokoju 10-latki otworzył się portal do świata pokemonów i ona go przekroczyła? C:Nie... *Tymczasem w świecie pokemon. Kate ruszyła do siebie w poszukiwaniu laboratorium. Nie mogła go jednak znaleźć. Wpadła na jakiegoś mężczyznę w białym kitlu. Okazał się nim być profesor Oak (PO). K:Najmocniej przepraszam! Pan to profesor Oak? PO:Nic nie szkodzi! Tak, jestem profesor Oak. Ty pewnie idziesz do mojego laboratorium? K:Ja jestem Kate. Tak, ale nie wiem gdzie jest. PO:To chodź ze mną! Kate opowiedziała profesorowi o portalu. PO:Ach tak, słyszałem o tych portalach, ale nie wiedziałem, że to prawda... Niesamowite! W końcu dotarli do laboratorium. PO:To Bulbasaur, Charmander i Squirtle. Wybierz sobie jednego! K:Wybieram Cha... Squirtle'a! Kate przez moment chciała wybrać Charmandera, który był jej ulubionym starterem Kanto w zwyczajnym świecie, ale ze względu na "pamięć" o ojcu strażaku wybrała Squirtle'a. PO:Proszę, o to pokeball Squirtle'a, jeszcze 5 pokeballi, pokedex - elektroniczą encyklopedię... K:Wiem! W zwyczajnym świecie niemal bez przerwy oglądałam anime pokemon! PO:No dobrze... masz tu jeszcze poke-navigator - poke-navi. Dzięki niemu nie zgubisz się podczas podróży. Aha, jeszcze kasetka na Odznaki... Bo będziesz zbierać Odznaki? K:Tak! Zostanę mistrzynią pokemon! PO:A więc proszę! K:Dziękuję! Wracaj, Squirtle! Squirtle wszedł do pokeballa i natychmiast z niego wyszedł. K:Nie lubisz siedzieć w pokeballu? Squirtle:Squir! K:W porządku, możesz podróżować po za. Do widzenia, profesorze! PO:Do zobaczenia, Kate! Zadzwoń do mnie czasem jak będziesz w Centrum Pokemon! K:Dobrze! Kate i Squirtle wkroczyli do Lasu Wertańskiego. który prowadził do Viridian City. Jakie spotkają ich przygody. Czy Kate pozna nowych przyjaciół? Czy nie rozczaruje się światem pokemonów? Dowiecie się czytając kolejne odcinki. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Poznajemy Kate. *Poznajemy rodziców Kate. *Poznajemy Colina. *Kate wkracza w świat pokemonów. *Poznajemy profesora Oaka. *Kate dostaje startera, Squirtle'a. Debiuty Ludzie *Kate *Alice * *Colin *Profesor Oak Pokemony *Bulbasaur *Charmander *Squirtle Bohaterowie Ludzie *Kate *Alice * *Colin *Profesor Oak Pokemony *'Bulbasaur' *'Charmander' *'Squirtle' (Kate, starter) Kategoria:Własna twórczość